Anyone I Want
by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx
Summary: ONESHOT! Brick is a player,believing he has everyone wrapped around his finger.When a new target isn't as easy as he'd hoped,what happens then? A 3 way battle for what they want! The winner is a shock. YAOINCEST BRICKXBOOMER don't like don't read Made Entirely for BriBri16! Hope you enjoy!


It wasn't like he meant for it to happen- well, at least not directly. But he was Brick; he had a habit of getting into situations like this, mostly with various girls, but never like this one. He used his charm, wits and sarcastic overview of all things to play around, feeling he could get any and every person he wanted for the time being. He usually spends time with one person each week, sometimes shorter if he gets really bored, but never longer. He needed to make room for the others anyway, he couldn't keep himself to one sole being; that would be ridiculous! And when the waterworks started?

Meh.

It's just another small part of this game people played, and trust, he was a player.

As stated before, he had any and every person wrapped around his finger, and could have everyone he wanted with just a wink in their direction.

So why wasn't it that easy this time?

This little blonde was stubborn, and a bit…dumb. He wasn't getting the messages he was trying to send, AT ALL. He had never been so frustrated in his life, trying everything in his power to get his attention. But he would always mistake it, mishear it. He just didn't and couldn't understand.

It started off with nudging him in class; Brick thought it would be a good way to get his attention. Bothering him, and only smirking at him each time he turned around, he figured that would at least show him that there was _something_ that he wanted.

Boomer did know there was something he wanted by the way he turned questioningly each time. But still, he didn't quite get it. No biggie, he'll give another method a go instead.

The next step was passing notes.

Easy!

The only hard part was to write, without giving away too much or coming on too strong. He'd need to be subtle and give a small hint- Just start simple.

* * *

_Hey, Boomie ;)_

* * *

"_There," _he thought to himself as he scribbled it down on a small sticky note sized paper. He quickly slid it down to where his brother was sitting. He noticed Boomer's confused reaction as he read it, immediately rushing to write something down. A few short seconds later and the note is sent right back.

* * *

_Bro, wut the F, u've been bothering me all day! Wat's up? :P _

* * *

Brick's eyebrow furrowed a bit. He chuckled as he came up with a clever way to keep this going in his direction.

* * *

_Hey, I just wanted to see your face ;)_

* * *

_Well u'll c it when we get home, if I'm not in bed yet… _

* * *

By this point, Brick was a little agitated with him, and how he wasn't picking up his hints.

* * *

_I want to see ur smile. It's really cute ;) I can't c it if ur sleeping. _

* * *

He had to have gotten the message from that! How slow could Boomer possibly be?

* * *

_Lulz, stop bein a creeper. I no I'm cyoot! -_-" _

* * *

Brick sighed. Why was he doing this again? Oh right, Bri "The Yaoi girl" dared him since he was boasting about getting anyone he wanted. _"If you can get even your little brother by the end of this week, you can get anyone you want, proven." _She had said to scoffed, remembering her words. He _could_ get anyone he wanted in a heartbeat; it didn't need to be proven. But he already made the deal, if he backed out now it would seem like he wasn't able to get this one.

He wasn't going to let _that_ happen, Boomer would be easy.

The next thing he tried, he made sure to step it up a notch.

After school hours, Brick waited at the corner between the two connecting hallways, right outside of Boomer's detention room. Boomer was a really good student, so it's obviously not his fault that he was in there.

It was Brick's deliberately getting him in trouble so this next plan could work.

Since they were pretty much the only people in the school at the moment, Brick knew no one would catch them and ruin the plan. He was sure it would work this time.

As Boomer sulked out of the classroom, looking pale and completely lifeless, Brick smirked and ducked around the corner, well hidden.

As his blue clad brother walked passed, oblivious to the other teen's presence, Brick skillfully glided across the tiled floors, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. Boomer let out a surprised squeal, and started gently thrashing, trying not to make too much noise to get in trouble again. Brick calmed him, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck and cooed into his ear.

"Don't worry, Boomie, it's just me." He said slyly. Boomer stood, confused as to what was going on. Brick decided to take it a bit further, just in case. He leaned his chin upwards, his lips directly at his ear, his soft breaths tickling the side of Boomer's face. "Got detention, Boomie?" He inquired seductively as he slowly started to rock him back and forth. "Were you being bad?" He whispered with a chuckled and started nibbling on his younger brother's ear.

Boomer let out a whimper, and on impulse leaned away from Brick, much to his big brother's displeasure. He turned around and tried to run, but the Red clad teen was faster. "Now now, Boomer, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me. I have other things in mind." Brick knew he was going overboard with this, but he couldn't help the things he said. He was starting to feel…_Desperate._

The younger teen just stood, facing him unwillingly. "Brick, what the hell? Why are you doing this?"

He asked, sounding worried. At that moment, Brick looked into his eyes, holding his chin up to face him. He was lost in the endless pools of blue, unable to speak for quite some time. He started to realize, why was _this_ happening? He'd never felt this way with any other person he'd been with. He's never gotten lost in anyone's gaze. He never experienced a loss for words in the presence of any other being.

What has Boomer done to him?

"…Because I love you."

Did that honestly just happen? What did he say? Something wasn't right here! He made a vow to never speak the 'L' word to a single soul, much less his own little brother. He stood there, waiting for the ticks to start. They always happened when he told a lie, and only he could notice them. He waited for the small muscle in his wrist to tense up and pulsate, but nothing happened. He stopped himself from going wide-eyed, in fear that he might look like a crazy person in front of Boomer. Another thought sneaked up on him; why did he care how he looked in front of him anyway. It's all people, not just him!

This isn't good… He'd fallen for his own brother, and Boomer not responding was making him have a breakdown inside. Boomer stood there, looking like, well, as if nothing eventful happened at all.

Brick was about to open his mouth to say something, maybe "I was joking," or, "never mind," something to clear his name and make a decent excuse. But his brain shut down the minute he saw Boomer's mouth slowly open. He dreaded the answer.

"I love you too, Brick." His heart stopped completely. "You're my big bro, of course I love you." He smiled innocently and turned to walk away. Brick forcefully stopped himself from face-palming.

"You idiot!" He called after him, running to catch up with him.

He grabbed his younger brother once more and reeled him around, closing the space between them.

* * *

_Boomer sat cross legged under the oak tree with his good friend Bri. "I don't think you can do it, Brick's a tough cookie." He stated firmly, sounding mildly depressed. He looked down at his feet, plucking the blades of grass one by one. "I bet you 10 bucks that he will, by the end of this week, too!" She cheered dramatically, causing him to laugh. "Really?" He doubted with a smile. "Really!" "How so?" Bri looked at the sky, deep in thought (Or at least seemingly.) "Tell you what, by the end of this week, he'll be begging for you, if I've got anything to say about it!" She announced, leaping to her feet. Boomer stood slowly with her. "I'll bet you 20 bucks that he will! He may be a tough cookie, but everything's got a soft spot." She smirked. "Okay, you're on. If Brick falls for me by the end of this week, I'll owe you." He smirked, positive that it wouldn't work. She smirked back, placing her hands on her hips. _

"_Bring it on, Boomie."_

* * *

After Brick pulled away, looking hopeful, Boomer smiled. Brick turned red, as Boomer smirked and flew back home as fast as he could, leaving him there to wonder.

As the summer breeze whipped through his golden hair, the smirk melted into a smile. He outplayed the player, outsmarted the genius, and he looked good doing it, too. His smile grew wider, more joyful as he fluttered through the air. This could very well be the best day of his life, he did a few spins.

Brick had no idea that he was being played like a fiddle. It just proved that Boomer was more cunning and sly. What no one knew was that Boomer had some tricks up his long blue sleeves as well. Brick lost at his own game, and Boomer couldn't be more satisfied. He made one last stop on his way home, stopping in front of a creamy orange house. He climbed in the window carefully, not wanting to disturb anyone who could possibly be in the house. He reached into his pocket, pulling some paper out.

He placed it on a desk and flew out as fast as he came.

* * *

Bri wasn't surprised to find the 20 dollars on her desk later that night. She grinned again.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles." She laughed. Time to take her money to the Yaoi section at her local bookstore…

* * *

**For BriBri16, hope you enjoyed!**

**BYE!**


End file.
